1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch-type terminal that can receive a touch input on a bezel portion surrounding a periphery of a display unit, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In recent years, watch-type terminals have been provided. However, such a watch-type terminal has a small-sized display. Consequently, the user interfaces of operating the watch-type terminal are limited and often cumbersome for the user.